Marth Tiara Action!
by Little Miss Fangirl
Summary: Title says it all, really. I need to stop watching so much Sailor Moon. Marth is forced to use his ultimate move during the final match. Snake is laughing his ass off. Peach, Zelda and Ganondorf are impressed. Complete and utter crack, enjoy!


**A/N:** I just had to write this after watching too much Sailor Moon. I blame Marth's tiara. Please don't take this seriously, and excuse the crappy writing. Hope you can still get a chuckle out of this.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except a copy of the game.

* * *

Marth was panting heavily. He was dirty, his clothes were torn to shreds (damn that Sneasel, how dare he ruin his favorite tunic!), his cape got burnt, he got blown up, and for what?

'Marth! Marth! Marth!'

The crowd went wild. So much positive energy, and they were all cheering for him to win. And who was he to let them down? He straightened his back and looked at his opponent, Snake.

It was the annual Super Smash Brothers Tournament, and after countless battles the two of them were now standing in the finals. Except that Snake was pretty much intact compared to the messy state Marth was in.

'Well, Your Highness? Are you gonna give me an easy win or make me work for it?' Snake said as he launched another missile from his Nikita. Marth barely managed to dodge it by throwing a Freezie at it.

'Nice save, pretty boy. But that was the only projectile you had left. You're going down!'

Snake then proceeded to unleash the full fury of his grenades and missiles. It was just pure luck that Marth managed to grab a Starman for protection and quickly rushed in to deliver some damage on to Snake as well. He knew he didn't have much time, he'd sustained too much damage. He had to finish this quickly, but he didn't know how. Unless he used that specific move….

As soon as the Starman protection disappeared he rushed towards the other side of the Final Destination stage.

'Running away like a coward, are we? I expected more from you Marth, you never run from a fight!'

'I'm not running, Snake. I need some room for my final move. If this fails, victory is yours.'

'I know all of your moves, prince. Nothing you can do now can help you.'

'We'll find out soon enough,' Marth said, placing his hand on his tiara. He removed it from his head and held it in front of him. Snake burst out laughing at the sight.

'Don't tell me you plan on throwing that little hair accessory at me! Ahahaha!' He held his sides as he doubled over. Maybe Marth didn't have to use the move after all.

'Ahahaha. Ahaha. Ah. Oh my God, I think I broke a rib. I needed a good laugh, thanks for that. But you're still going down,' he said as he wiped a few tears from his eyes and reached for his Nikita.

Okay, so maybe he did have to use it. Marth closed his eyes and started the ancient chant his sister had taught him.

'Powers that be, hear my plight!

Grant me the strength to win this fight!'

The tiara started spinning and glowing. Marth opened his eyes and glared at Snake.

'MARTH TIARA ACTION!'

He threw the spinning tiara as hard as he could towards Snake and couldn't help but let a victorious grin grace his lips when it hit Snakes forehead full force and knocked him out.

'THIS GAMES WINNER IS MARTH!'

'Damn straight I am,' he said as he put the tiara on his head and was transported out of the battlefield. He was greeted by the rest of the competitors who stared at him with their mouths open. Zelda, Peach and Ganondorf stepped towards him and pretty much threw themselves at his feet.

'You have to teach me that move!'

'I have a crown, will it work with a crown?'

'I have this ridiculous hairbling, now I can put it to good use! Teach me that move or I'll break your legs!'

Anri have mercy. This was going to be a looooooong day.

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said, complete and utter crack XD. Marth is an honorary Sailor Scout/Senshi. He's pretty enough to be one. The last three lines are spoken by Zelda, Peach and Ganondorf, in that order. Hope you had fun reading, and a review would be appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
